


hardly simple

by lcvelaces



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcvelaces/pseuds/lcvelaces
Summary: romelle wonders why allura is still called a princess.





	hardly simple

**Author's Note:**

> literally this is written bc a) i love romellura and b) i want a girlfriend. i hope u enjoy gay nonsense with absolutely zero context and zero editing!!

romelle leans her head on allura’s shoulder. “why is it that you still go by ‘princess’?”

allura’s brow furrows. “what do you mean?”

“shouldn’t you technically be  _ queen  _ allura now? i mean…” she doesn’t have to finish. they both know that allura is the only surviving member of the royal family.

allura hums, leaning down to press a kiss to romelle’s forehead. “i never really thought of it,” she muses. “coran always called me princess- ergo, so did the paladins- and i never thought to correct them. i suppose i  _ should  _ be considered queen, now.” 

“you are rebuilding altea from scratch, are you not?” romelle asks quietly. it’s not really a question. “you’re reviving a nation dead ten thousand years, are you not? i believe that you are worthy to be queen, more than anyone.”

“yes, yes,” allura replies. she knows, she knows. “i just- i don’t know if i am ready, ro. my mother and father left quite big shoes to fill-“

“that no one really remembers,” romelle interjects. she hastily continues: “my love, of  _ course _ , queen elaine and king alfor will always be heroes. legends. but the reign of lotor and honer-  _ haggar _ is fresh in these people’s minds. to them, you are a breath of fresh air.”

allura shakes her head slowly, feeling her cheeks warm. “romelle, you are simply too good for me. how did an honest girl like you ever find me deserving of your affection?”

romelle huffs a laugh. “well, to put it simply- because you are so brave and so strong despite everything, ‘lura. you’re a little broken, but that’s good, because no one is perfect, and your soul is more beautiful than any other’s. the real question is how you, a princess, a  _ queen _ , ever loved me, an honest girl, back.”

allura smiles softly. “that was hardly simple,” she whispers, and leans back onto the cushions of the couch and allows romelle to rest on top of her. she wraps her arms around romelle, running one hand through her long hair. she can feel her breathe.

“i-“ allura begins, and pauses: how can she put this into words? how can she describe emotions she felt when she first saw romelle, first saw the blue shapes on her cheeks? how can allura ever speak of the utter helplessness she had been feeling when she learned of lotor’s betrayal? how could she ever voice the way romelle brought her back?

of course, her team was there for her. they always were. but with shiro returning from the dead and pidge always asking questions (but never the right ones) and hunk growing into somewhat of a diplomat and lance endlessly chasing home and keith endlessly chasing lance- well. it’s not like allura was going to burden anyone with her feelings. they all had much to do. it’s not like she could just take a moment to spill emotions. 

and after all- she’s princess allura. she doesn’t need anyone’s approval. she doesn’t need anyone’s assistance.

except when romelle came along. except for when romelle listened to allura talk about old altea for hours. except when romelle told her a slightly ridiculous plan to remake altea that became beautiful. except when romelle lies on her chest, making her smile. except when romelle. except when romelle.

“i wish i knew the words to say how much i completely and utterly adore you, romelle,” allura finally says. “you are a ship in an endless sea of stars.”

“which poet did you steal that line from?” romelle teases.

“lance,” she replies, and she feels romelle’s giggle against her chest. 

“what, was he senerading keith again?”

“hunk, actually, after he made a particularly good lasagna.”

romelle’s nose scrunched as she laughs, allura notices, not for the first time. she cranes her neck to kiss it. romelle looks up at her, a smile still on her face.

“if you wanted to kiss me so badly, you could have just asked,” she says playfully, and she moves forward to press her lips to allura’s.

they kiss slowly, softly, lips moving slowly against one another’s. allura thinks it’s like coming home. 

“i love you,” romelle whispers in-between kisses, and allura holds these words close to her heart, as she always does. she takes them and cherishes them and when she doubts everything, she brings them back to remind her that someone, somehow, loves her.

“i love you,” allura repeats, trying to convey the depth of her meaning. because she really,  _ truly _ , loves romelle. “you are what makes my soul as beautiful as you say.”

romelle smiles. “and you are the one who keeps me whole.”

allura doesn’t know what it means, but she takes the words in. and she kisses romelle again. and again.

later, with romelle still resting on allura’s chest, the former asks “i think queen allura of altea has a rather nice ring to it, don’t you?”

allura closes her eyes and allows herself a soft smile. “i suppose,” she says quietly. “and as queen, could i command you to be by my side, always?”

“i would have done it without being asked, my lady.”

allura lightly punches romelle, who only laughs in response. “what? it would be rude to address you without a proper title, your highness.”

“oh, hush,” allura reprimands, fully smiling now. “you know that you are exempt from that rule.”

“of course, of course, my queen,” romelle says, a cheeky grin on her face. 

allura laughs, but it isn’t fully there. allura knows that romelle can tell that something is off.

“what is it, my love,” romelle whispers.

“do you think they would be pleased with me?” allura asks, keeping her voice just as quiet as romelle’s.

“oh, allura,” romelle says. “they would be more than pleased. they would be proud to see you take the title you finally deserve.” 

allura doesn’t answer.

“they would be so proud,” romelle repeats, gently touching allura’s cheek. “almost as proud as i am.”

“okay,” allura breathes. “okay.”

and it’s enough.


End file.
